The Siren
by magnificent b'stard
Summary: A young romanian girl is rescued by The Basterds, but she is no normal refugee. Luckily for her, our band of Nazi slaying heroes love a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who read Weisman, Kiss and like it, thankyou! I took it down after a concerned reviewer pointed some things out that just didn't make any sense timeline wise, and I just couldn't bear to see something that bad floating around the internet. Hopefully, this will be better. I have been reading alot about WW2 lately, and came across a very interesting Member of the SS... but thats for later. Feel free to point out anything that doesn't make sense to you, or anything that seems OOC. I'm still trying to find a good voice for the Basterds! Thanks for reading! ONWARD TO THE STORY.

* * *

She watched them from the edge of trees, crouched inside the forest, glancing behind her every couple of seconds. These men were the first people she had seen, beside her traveling companions, in months, and it was unnerving her. She glanced behind her again, making sure the men who she was with were still asleep. She knew that if she ran away they wouldn't come looking for her, but how could she fend for herself? Of course she could claim a new identity- but they were hauling jews and gypsies away by the truckload, and she would have to leave what little protection they offered. She glanced behind her again, sensing movement in the forest. When she turned back to the men, she noticed things had gotten unnaturally quiet. It was cold, and she could see her breathe out in front of her. Her breathing quickened, and a pair of arms seized her shoulders. She felt something cold against the skin of her neck, and recognized it as a knife.

"You spyin'?" Said her captor. He had an accent she had never heard before, and she couldn't place it.

Her english was not very good, but she knew enough to blurt out, "Please, no kill me."

He looked down at her, and must have seen the fear in her wide eyes. He lowered the knife, but didn't put it away. "What're you doin out here by yerself?"

"My camp, We..." She paused. "Hunting. In the woods."

"In these woods, you were huntin?"

"Yes. For rabbits."

"Mhhmm." He said, pressing his lips into a tight line. "Now, call me crazy, but you look a little like a Roma too me."

"A what?" She said, her voice cracking slightly. She could hear branches cracking from the direction of the tent. She prayed the men wouldn't come and kill the strange accented man. He had spared her, and he wasn't a german. She tried to slow her breathing, but failed. The man grinned.

"A gypsy? Long dark hair, bells and whatnot."

"No, I, uh, italian."

"Well, Bonjourno."

If she wasn't so scared, she may have laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. She was about to ask him to let her go when she heard her name being called from inside the forest.

"Sirena!"

"Rahat." She said under her breathe. The man with the knife stepped back, lowering the knife to his side.

"You in some kinda trouble?"

"Treci in pula mea incoace!"

"What is he saying?" The man asked. Sirena glanced into the forest, then back at the man.

"He saying, Get over here."

"Why?"

"I am small girl, he probably thinks I lost in the woods."

Just as she finished the sentence, she heard twigs cracking behind her. One of the men from camp, Andras, was laying a hand on her shoulder and throwing her to the ground. He was yelling in romanian and paying no attention to the man. He leaned down, slapping Sirena across the face. She raised a hand to her cheek, "Futui gura!" She yelled, and he was about to advance on her again when he froze.

He fell to his knees, and she saw the man sliding the knife out of his back. "Come on now, stand up." He said. She followed his instructions. "I do not take kindly to men hitting women. Now, can you tell me why you are out here watching me and my men have dinner?"

She stuttered. "I told you, we hunting."

"Don't give me that bullshit." The bull was elongated, and Sirena supposed he was talking about a false truth. They did not have that swear in her homeland.

"I was to run away from them." She said, under her breathe.

"Where were you gonna go?" He asked, wiping the knife off on his pants. Sirena had only now become aware of the three men behind him, safely hidden by the forest and the trees.

"I don't know. Somewhere there are no germans." Her accent was soft, and she laid the disgust on thick at the last word.

He grinned. The man on the floor grunted, and he kicked him in the back. "Sirena? Is that how you say it?"

She smiled slightly, his accent made her name sound ridiculous like seeraynah. "Yes. Do you have name?"

"Aldo the apache."

"Okay, Aldo." She glanced behind her again. "There is another man, bigger than the first." Her eyes were wide with fear, but Aldo just kept on grinning.

"Dont you worry about that, girl. Come over by the fire, we got some rice left."

She smiled and advanced forward, but stopped. "How do I know I trust you?"

"Because I know you are not an italian and I could have slit your throat when I had the chance."

She nodded. "Right." She walked forward, but slower this time. When she was in front of him he stepped aside.

"After you." And she smiled slightly and walked into the small clearing together. The three men who followed Aldo into the forest were only a few feet behind them, and when she approached the other four, all became silent, and let their eyes fall on her.

"Men, tonight we have a guest for dinner. I would like you to all be on your best behavior." He looked at one burly man in particular.

"What? I didn't do nothin!" He said in another thick accent she could not recognize.

"I didn't say you did, Donowitz. Have a seat, Sirena." She smiled and placed herself on the opposite side of the man named 'Donowitz'.

Aldo handed her a small mug of rice, and she ate hastily. It seemed all of the men were too focused on her to do the same, and began to ask her questions.

"Where are you from?" Asked a man she had learned was called Utivich.

"Romania."

"Why are you in france?" Another man spoke up.

"I was on train headed to a camp in Poland. I manage to escape, and when I was in Germany, the two men I was with convinced me France was the safest place to be. Stupidly, I believe them. What you doing in France?"

"Killin' Natzi's." Aldo said from his spot beside her. He was running the large knife along a thick piece of leather.

"So, they were really taking you to one of those camps?" Utivich asked. He was full of questions, she noticed.

She nodded. "I was living in ghetto with many jewish families, and member of the SS saw me, he saw my eyes. He told me there was doctor who would be interested in my... deformity, at one of the camps."

"Your, uh, deformity?" Said the man with the accent, Donowitz.

"My eyes, they are not same color. Very unusual, I guess. I manage to get away from train, so I will never know what they wanted with me. What this nazi doctor wanted. They put me in a empty cattle car, I am assuming I was to be gift for doctor."

The men seemed enthralled in her story. A large man, with a thick german accent spoke up next. "I know of this doctor. His name is Mengele- you are lucky to have escaped."

She nodded. "I agree."

And then they all went quiet for a little while. Sirena wondered if these men were going to kill her, maybe even rape her. She glanced around at the faces, and decided that it was better than with the other two men. They didn't usually hit her in the face, but her ribs and thighs were full of bruises. She should have left earlier, she knew that. But France was a bad place for a Romanian girl on the run. How long would she be able to stay with these men? She had no idea. She still couldn't even understand what they were doing in France. They weren't soldiers, from what she could see anyway.

She was chewing on her lip and looked up to see the burly man Aldo had yelled at before, Donowitz, staring at her. After a while, two of the men began talking to one another in German, and Aldo turned to face her.

"Have you decided where you're goin'?" He said, and she turned to look at him, confused.

"No, I don't even know part of France I am in. I know nothing about this country, or any one surrounding it. I can't go home, my family is dead, and I... I..." Tears sprung her eyes, and she began to cry softly. "I have no place to go. And I don't even know where I go if I wanted to."

Aldo pressed his lips together in a line and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "You can travel with us, as long as you stay out of the way."

Her eyes lit up."I will, promise. And I can cook, and sew and... uh... sing!"

He frowned, patting her on the shoulder again. "That's all very nice, but I especially need to know one thing?"

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"Can you keep quiet while watching a man's scalp bein' removed?" He said this with the utmost seriousness.

She looked from side to side, apprehensive. What kind of people were these? "Yes. I can."

And that's how a young romanian gypsy ended up with the Basterds. She imagined this year with them would be the most exciting one she had ever had, and she was banking on it, because in her heart she knew it would be her last.

* * *

Good? bad? Leave a review and let me know.

That certain, horribly creepy, member of the SS I was talking about was Yosef Mengele, or the angel of death. He was a doctor at Auschwitz obsessed with genetics and deformities. Especially twins. Look him up if you don't know who he is, but just a warning, it comes with a pricetag of some pretty graphic stuff. His experiments are not for the light of heart, and frankly, what he did to some of those children was just horrific.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo. This chapter was so hard to write! I could not decide what direction I wanted to take the story, but I think I figured it out. I am really trying to save Sirena from being a Mary Sue, and I am terrified she is going in that direction! lol. But thanks to everyone who reviewed, or put me o their story alert. I am so glad some of you are enjoying my story! I am planning on bringing a little more realism into the story in the next couple of chapters. Mengele and a couple other members of the SS will probably make an appearance.

And just to be sure, The Siren refers to her name. Sirena translates to Siren in... some language. lol. I just thought it was pretty, and couldn't think of a name. I promise she is not any sort of mythical creature. That would be a little much.... yeah.

* * *

Sirena glanced between the two men, their hands interlocked, faces swelling red. It seemed The Bear was ahead in the contest, Omar was turning a bright shade of red, and gritting his teeth. Sirena was fascinated by this display, she had never seen anything like it. She couldn't even imagine what they were trying to accomplish. Finally, The Bear slammed Omar's hand down on the log, and raised his arms in what could only be described as victory.

Omar slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Sirena leaned back against the tree, playing with the dirt. The men were scattering know that the contest was over, she only looked up from the circles she was making, when she felt someone slump down next to her.

"Ya know, you are real lucky." Donny said, taking a bite out of an apple. He was ungraceful about it, and she watched as a trail of spit escaped his mouth and clung to the apple. It snapped, and she met his eyes.

"Yes."

"See, what I don't get," He paused, "Is how you got out of a cattle car, and then managed to sneak off. Say what you want about Nazi's, but they do have guns- and they know how to use 'em."

She swallowed. "You say I lie?"

"No." He smiled. "I just don't think you told our Lieutenant the whole truth."

Sirena averted her glance back down to the dirt. "You won the contest?" He nodded. "What did you win?"

He held up the apple. "This." He took another bite, and Sirena stared at his mouth. He was chewing with it open, and it reminded her of her grandfathers dog. When she was younger she would hide things in it's jowls while it was asleep. She thought it was funny the way it slapped it's mouth together when it woke up. "But, sweetheart, don't change the subject."

"You speak Ciudat."

"What?"

"The way you speak, is... " She paused, making fists with her hands. She could not think of a word to use. "no familiar."

"Oh, I'm from Boston. Its just the way we talk there."

"What is Boston?"

"A city, in America. The greatest city there is."

"My city is Cernavoda." She sighed. "I am worried I never see it again."

He chuckled a little. "I worry the same thing about Boston. But, you are changing the subject again. How the fuck did you get off that train?"

Her face darkened considerably, and she began plucking the small pieces of grass from the ground. "I jump."

He leaned forward and opened his eyes. His voice was slow, and confused. "You... jump?"

She nodded, and tears formed in her eyes. "I leave my family, and I jump. I hear the gunshots when I hit the ground, and I hurt ankle."

"Your family was with you?"

She nodded again. "Yes, it was how they force me to go. They tell me they not hurt my family if I go to doctor. So I go, but I leave them, and now they dead."

"Ah," Donny swallowed. "That's uh... That's tough, babe."

"Babe?"

He waved his hand. "Nevermind, but-" He was cut off by Hirschberg, who ran up to them panting.

"We found them."

"Who?"

"The ones we've been tracking, they're just through the woods, in some house. Come on, bring the girl."

Donny was up very fast, and he grabbed Sirena by the arm. "I need you to be quiet, okay? Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He grinned ear to ear and followed Hirschberg- leaving Sirena by herself. She imagined she should be following them, but something in her was saying she shouldn't see whatever was about to happen. But against her better instincts, she took off at a slow jog, trying to keep up with Utivich who was trailing behind the others. She made to avoid sticks, and crunchy leaves, but her boots were a little too big and she was worried about the noise. Her skirt got caught on a bush twice, and the sweater that was too big for her was also getting caught every couple of minutes. When she finally saw Utivich come to a halt, she lowered herself into the underbrush and waited for some sign that it was okay to move forward.

The trees broke into a road, and across, was a small cottage. Smoke was spilling from the chimney, and she watched the basterds sneak towards the small house. Aldo held a hand up, signifying a halt. He stood straight, with his back pressed against the house. A german officer pulled the door open, laughing with the man behind him. Aldo was on him, quicker then lightening, smashing the butt of his gun against his forehead.

Sirena lowered her head when she heard the gunshots. When it finally stopped, she poked her head up again too see two german soldiers on their knees in front of Donny. He was holding his prized bat, she couldn't understand what it's purpose was besides a weapon after she watched Donny bring it down on one mans head. He was screaming something about socks, and she pulled her knees to her chest and waited for it all to end.

"Where's the girl, Donny?" She heard Aldo's twang in the distance.

"What?"

"The fuckin' girl."

She snapped her head up and rose to her feet. "Aici" She yelled, and began to fight her way through the brush. When she finally emerged from the forest and made her way across the road, she was scratched up, her skirt was ripped in two places, and her eyes were wide with fear. "I sorry, I... I..." She trailed off when her eyes locked on Donny's bat. Blood was dripping from the end, pooling on the ground below him.

Aldo approached her and pulled a twig from the ratty mess that was her hair. Great, she would have to braid it all over again. "You alright?" He asked. She swallowed hard, and tore her eyes away from the bat, nodding. "Good. Now, back to business." He turned to the soldier still breathing, and lowered himself to one knee.

"What are yer plans fer after the war?"

The german soldier looked up at Wicki and said something rushed. "He say's he is going to move to the country, and never pick up another gun."

Aldo chuckled. "How is everyone gonna know you a natzi once you take that uniform off?" The german shurgged, and Aldo grinned. "I'ma gonna give you a little somethin' you can't take off."

The man looked confused, and Sirena felt someone grasp her elbow and pull her towards the house. When she turned around, she saw Utivich. "Go inside, you don't need to see this."

"See what?"

"Trust me. Go inside and look for something useful, food... stuff like that."

She nodded, and pushed the door open. She ignored the yelps of pain from the side of the house. The little man had been right, she didn't want to see what was going on. She explored the house thoroughly, starting in the kitchen. She grouped everything useful on the kitchen table. Some spices, bread, butter, rice, and a few other things. She then moved to the washroom, where she found soap, and a toothbrush, and, to her delight, a hairbrush. She spent the most of her time in the house exploring the small bedroom for more suitable attire, while brushing the knots out of her hair.

She acquired a dress that fit her a little better than the torn skirt, and a pair of wool stockings. She changed quickly, throwing her skirt in the corner of the room, and pulling the ill fitting sweater over the dress. She pulled her boots on over the tights and felt a little more practical.

At least now she would be able to maneuver through the woods better. She also found a small knife, which she slipped into the pocket sewn into the inside of her sweater. By the time the basterds came looking for her, she had prepared a small meal for them. She wasn't the best cook, but she made due, and they seemed to enjoy it.

When they all made there way from the house, Sirena couldn't even look Donny in the face anymore. Something about watching him take another man's life had stirred her vision of him.

She was glad that Utivich had saved her from seeing Aldo commit such a crime. She didn't want her vision of him be corrupted. They found the german soldiers truck parked a few feet from the house, and the basterds piled in the back.

"Donny, in the back."

Donny let go of the driver side door, and turned to his Lieutenant. "What the fuck?... Sir." He added.

"You scare the damn girl. And I gotta talk to her."

"Fine." He said, and stomped his way to the back of the truck.

"Ga'head." He said, and opened the door for Sirena to climb in. She followed his instructions and slid all the way in to the window. He pulled himself into the drivers seat and started the truck. "Now, I have reason to believe yer stomach is not as strong as you lead on."

She glanced at him, the back out the window. "I have fine stomach. What I do not have stomach for is you enjoy it."

He was silent for a moment "You okay?" He said, glancing at her sideways.

"No." She said, sighing and staring straight out the window. "You men, you are brutal."

He grinned. "We're basterds, Rena."

She smiled slightly. "You know my name."

"Course I do."

"Its what father call me, rena."

"Is that right? Where is yer daddy?"

"Dead. The men on train shoot him."

"I'm sorry to hear that," He paused. "Rena."

"Is okay, Aldo."

They drove in silence for a little while, Sirena could hear the men in the back laughing and roughhousing around. Aldo kept glancing over at her, and finally spoke. "Yer eyes, what happened to make 'em like that?"

"I was born. When I was little, kids tell me I am not normal- I wear eye patch to hide it. When I was old enough to fend for myself, I stop wearing it." He was silent again after that, and she watched his hands gripping the steering wheel. "You accent is very.... " She paused. "Strong. What is your city?"

"Maynardville, Tennessee."

Her eyes flicked to the scar on his neck, she scooted across the bench seat to get a closer look. "I tell you about mine," She pointed to her eyes. "You tell me your story?" She said softly, pointing to the scar on his neck. She watched his grip on the steering wheel tighten, and his eyes darken considerably.

"My story ain't so short." Sirena stared at him with childlike innocence, playing with the hem of the dress. They were silent for the rest of the ride, until Aldo finally parked the truck outside of a small village. The truck lurched to a stop, and Sirena had to catch herself on the dashboard. She could hear the footsteps of the basterds as they exited the back of the truck. Aldo turn to stare at her and nodded his head, "I'm sure you clean up real nice, girl."

"Clean up?"

"I mean I bet you real pretty when your not all covered in grime."

She smiled slightly, "Where we go now?"

"Those other natzi's told us more of 'em are 'round here. We're gonna find 'em, and take their scalps." He was rather blunt, but Sirena did appreciate that he didn't lie to her.

"Okay. That is what you do? Kill them?"

"Yup, it's what we good at."

"Okay." She said, nodding.

Aldo also nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

I have a WONDERFUL beta, KatxValentine (The link to her profile is in my profile) who helped me make this the best chapter yet, hopefully. A little Mengele, and... that's it. Read on to find out more. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!

* * *

That night, they set up camp on the edge of the woods. Sirena made a point to avoid Donny completely; she wasn't ready to look him in the face again. Growing up in a small port town there was not much violence to be seen, and before the war her life had been quite peaceful. She had never married even though she was almost twenty-seven. Instead, Sirena had stayed at home to take care of her parents and help them raise her little brother. Her days had consisted of trips to the market, baking and naked moonlight swims in the river that ran along Cernavoda. Her family was not rich, but they were happy, and they had each other.

_Sirena sat quietly in the corner of the room. She had wrapped a bright turquoise curtain around her body and was bent over a long skirt of the same color. She was cursing under her breath, and her finger was bleeding. She quickly wrapped it in the curtain to stop it from leaking onto the skirt. She longed to sew like her mother, make her own clothes, to be resourceful. But she just could never get the hang of it. Tossing the garment to the floor, she set the needle and thread on the windowsill. Leaning back in the chair, she gazed out the window at the river, sparkling in the sun. She smiled to herself and spun her head around when she heard a language not her own. _

_"Offnen sie die tur!"_

_She quickly grabbed the skirt she had been attempting to sew and pulled it on, along with a long deep purple tunic her father had got her a few years before. It was her favorite, and it showed. It was ripped at the bottom, and frayed on the sleeve. She peeked her head out of her room at the top of the stairs to see a German soldier standing in her doorway. He was attempting to communicate with her father, and finally switched to English as it was their common language._

_"Sir, I tell you, you have wrong house."_

_"I think not, Mr. Lacusta. Now if you and your family would just cooperate it would..." She didn't listen to the rest of the conversation but snuck down the hall to her brother's room. She pushed the door open and moved to wake him from his nap._

_"Sorin," She said, shoving her brother on the shoulder. "Trebuie sa mergem!" She said, tucking a strand of long hair behind her ear. Her brother stirred and they shared a very significant glance as they heard things between their father and the soldier become heated._

_"Cine este Tatal vorbind prea?"_

_She pressed a finger to her lips when she heard footsteps in the hall._

"Sirena?" She heard through her thoughts, and her head snapped in the direction of the voice. It was the German speaking soldier, the one who had told her he knew of Mengele. He was a gruff man, who under other circumstances may have been very attractive. He was looming over her and she staring up at him with wide eyes. "May I ask you a question?" She nodded, and he leaned down in front of her. "Do you know anything of the doctor who wanted you?"

"I know he is cruel man. That he do terrible things to children."

The man nodded. "I hear the same things as you. I am Hugo." He held out a hand, and she slid hers into it, shaking it gently. He was smoking and smelt like rolled tobacco as she pointed to the cigarette.

"You have another?" He nodded and pulled a small cloth from his pocket, he pulled a small cigarette out of it and handed it to her. She held it to her lips and he struck a match, lighting it for her. She sucked on it for a second, and then exhaled a large puff of smoke. "Multumesc." He nodded and grunted slightly, obviously assuming it meant thank you. "You have been with these men long, yes?"

"No, not very long."

"Oh," She said, tilting her head to the side and sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. "You trust them?"

"The ones that have earned it."

She nodded, signifying she understood, and moved her gaze past him and let it linger on the mustached man in the distance. "I trust him. He is good man."

"The lieutenant? Yes. He is honorable."

They sat in silence for a little while, smoking their cigarettes and thinking independently. He finally nodded a farewell and went back towards the fire. She watched him sit with the other German man, Wicki, and converse in their native tongue. She observed them intently, studying the way their mouths moved when they spoke, and the way Wicki spoke with his hands. He was very animated. It looked as if he were telling a very funny story, Stiglitz looked very intrigued and then finally his face erupted in laughter. She looked away from them and held her small pouch in her hands. She opened it and pulled out a small picture of her mother and father. She ran a thumb over it lovingly, and closed her eyes when she thought of her brother. Damn this war, and damn the Nazi's. A fire rose in her chest, and suddenly, she didn't feel so bad when she thought of the man Donny had killed.

They looked at her people as vermin, so why should she think so highly of them?

"What're you doin' over here all by yerself?" She heard above her. Aldo was hovering over her, straining his neck to see what she had in her hands. "Picture of yer folks?"

She nodded. "Yes, It is my Mama and Papa."

He held out his hand. "May I?" She reluctantly handed him the photo, and he glanced at it briefly and then back at her. He held the photo out and she snatched it away, shoving it back into her pouch.

"Aldo?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit with me."

He hesitated for a moment, and then plopped down beside her.

****

Meanwhile a thousand miles away in Poland, a very angry member of the SS was addressing his companions. "You are telling me that you had a woman with heterochromia in your possession and you lost her?"

"Yes, Sir."

The man banged hard on the table. "Do you know how detrimental this woman is to my studies? She could be the key to figuring out the mystery behind changing eye color." The other man was silently staring at the instruments on the nearby table. "Do you have a name?"

"Sirena Lacusta. She is a Gypsy."

"You will make up for you insubordination by bringing me this girl. She cannot be far."

"Yes sir."

"Now get out of my sight."

The nurse wheeled a small child in; he was slumped against one side of the wheelchair. He turned around with a wicked smile and picked up a syringe. "Hello Issac, Tell Uncle Mengele how you're doing today.

***

Sirena's gazed switched between Aldo, Zimmerman and Wicki. They were all holding five cards and staring at one another intently. Suddenly, Aldo's face broke into a smug grin. Zimmerman's shoulder fell slightly, but Wicki's face was as stoic as she had ever seen.

"I fold." Zimmerman said, throwing his card into the dirt. Sirena was starting to understand the rules of the game, but not completely. What she fully understood was that Aldo was very good at it.

"Boy, you best put those cards down now." He said casually to Wicki.

"Not a chance, sir." He said, with a quick smile, laying his cards down on the table. She could see a king, and maybe a ten, but she was straining over his shoulder. Aldo chuckled softly, laying his cards on the table.

"Royal Flush." He said, mouthing the words slowly for effect. Donny let out a deranged cackle and Wicki laid his head on the table in defeat. Sirena had noticed over the past week that they participated in many contests. It seemed like they were always involved in some sort of game, or battle of brawn or wits, and never for money. It was always food, or some other object. Honestly, she thought they did it to keep from going insane. After everything had died down some, and most of the boys were laying around the fire, either asleep or halfway there, Sirena laid her head in the cool dirt and watched the fire dance. Aldo was awake, sitting against a tree and sharpening his bowie knife. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the blade sliding along the leather.

Shing. Shing. Shing.

_"Hello, my little Siren."_

_Sirena' eyes snapped open, but she couldn't move her head because it was strapped to the cold metal table she was lying on. A handsome man was staring down at her, and she could see the scalpel in his hand. He was grinning, and she was gritting her teeth and wishing she wasn't so scared, so she could spit in his face. She closed her eyes again and imagined the Basterds. Surely, they would come for her. Aldo would lead his band of rascals to her rescue._

_The doctor was leering over her still, she could feel it. And then he forcibly opened her left eye and she cried out in pain when he attached an instrument to keep it open. "Shh, shh now, Sirena. You will wake the other patients."_

_He lowered the scalpel to her eye, and suddenly, everything went white with agony. She was screaming and the doctor put a hand over her mouth to stop her._

"Sirena! Stop screaming, girl. Wake up!" And then she was back in the woods, and Aldo was shaking her by her shoulders. The rest of the men had stirred, but lay back down when they saw there was nothing to fear. Aldo wiped a strand of hair off her face, slick with sweat. She collapsed into his chest, sobbing. He froze for a second and then, gradually, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, yer safe here. No one's gonna git ya, not on my watch. Shh, calm down."

Her sobs gradually turned into just some small hiccups of sadness, and when she could finally breathe easily again, she leaned back. Her embarrassment was clear in the blush that rose in her cheeks, and the way she hastily slid her hair back behind her ears. "I am sorry if I woke you." She said, playing with her split ends nervously.

Aldo cleared his throat, leaning back against the tree and resuming his watchful eye over the rest of the men. "It's okay. Now why don't you go git some sleep now."

She nodded, but scooted a little closer to him, laying her head down flush against his knee. He cleared his throat, but said nothing. Sirena closed her eyes and slept without any more nightmares, only the blackness that accompanies a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Sorry this took so long, I got distracted with other projects and had a bit of a block. I am trying really hard to keep this different from all the other one's out there, but I don't think I am doing a very good job. I promise, next chapter will be better. Thanks for reading! MWAH!

* * *

Sirena welcomed true spring with the Basterds. Technically, March is the spring, but true spring doesn't start until April. Spring starts when you can go swimming in a river and not freeze to death, and that is exactly what Sirena intended to do. She had been with them for only a little over two weeks, and she was starting to wonder why they hadn't left her somewhere. But she was happy they hadn't. That lovable band of Nazi killing men were off doing what they did best: scalping Nazi's. They had taken to leaving Sirena in one place when they went off on.... hunts. She didn't like the violence, and frankly, they didn't need her getting in the way. Luckily, this time, they had left her on the bank of a river. It was a dreary day, but it wasn't too cold. She could hear gunshots in the distance, but was used to it by now.

What was currently holding her attention was the crystal clear water at her feet. She pulled the dirty wool stockings off and the dress followed. Last were her boots, which she set on a rock to keep dry. She lowered herself into the water, which was close to frigid, but worth it. She knew her body would adjust, like it alway did. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck back, getting her hair wet. She ran a hand through her sopping wet hair, which was in quite a matted state. She attempted to brush through it with her fingers, but gave up after yelling out in pain when a clump of hair ended up in the river.

She was humming to herself quietly and floating on her back in the murky water. Sirena was never more at home then when she was swimming, ever since she was a child her mother couldn't keep her out of the water. She just loved the way it felt sliding across her skin. And swimming was one of the only activities where it was acceptable to not have any clothes on. Sirena had never been a huge fan of clothing. She remembered her father reading her books about nudist colonies in Iceland and Greece, and how as a teenager she had daydreams of running away and living like a goddess among the naked.

"Sirena!" She heard someone yelling. She splashed around in the water, looking around frantically. She exited the water, sloppily and falling in the mud, "Sirena!?" She heard again, closer and a little more frantic. She opted for returning to the water instead of attempting to shove the hideous flowered dress on.

"Hallo! Over here." She yelled back. It was The Bear, and he stared at her head floating in the water, and then at her clothes, and then back at her. His dark face broke out into a grin when he put two and two together.

"Sirena, we are all done. Aldo sent me to come get you." There was humor in his voice, and Sirena watched him pull the straps from his suspenders down, and pull off his bloodstained white shirt. "But, I think I'll join you."

"I do not think.. oh." She uttered when he pulled off everything but his undergarments and began to wade into the water. "You very bloody." She stated, swimming backwards against the soft current.

Donny dipped his head underwater and the water stuck to the grease in his hair, giving him a strange, oily look. He was grinning from ear to ear and staring at Sirena who was backing away slowly with a tense smile on her face. "Listen, Tuts, I'm not gonna try anything. I know your naked, and I know I would really like too, but I got a girl waitin' for me at home."

"A girl waiting?" The girl said as she stopped swimming backwards. She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, a good jewish broad who's havin' my baby. I got a dozen of 'em back home, but she's the one that matters."

Sirena couldn't help but wonder why this man was sharing such intimate knowledge with her. She swam forward a bit, making sure to keep fully covered under the water. "Does she know about all killing you do?"

His face darkened and he shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, and she won't. As far as she knows I'm just over here serving my country."

They were quiet after that, Donny splashing around looking over at her every so often. She could hear the rest of the men off in the distance, probably looking for the two of them. The gears in her head were turning, and she decided to try and get some information out of Donny. "What happen today?"

"What you mean?" He said and stopped swimming, turning to face her.

"With the other soldiers." She said, swimming a little closer to him. He cleared his throat, and sucked in through his nose, spitting into the water.

"Well, we ambushed them, killed all but three, and the interrogated them. I got to kill one, and the other one got shot, and the third man we let loose after he told us about the second squad over the hill in this orchard." Sirena nodded, pretending not to be bothered by the thought of the blood on his shirt coming from a living person. Well, Nazi's weren't really people in her eyes, but still.

"Orchard? Like... the fruit?" She said, and he nodded. They were pretty close now, closer than she had been to him since the first time she saw him bring his bat down on someone's head. In her country, being nude this close to a man was sometimes frowned upon, even though nudity as a whole was not, she was still a little uneasy. Something about the lack of clothes made her very vulnerable.

And then Aldo exited the woods, wiping the blood off his knife with his pant leg. He came to a dead stop when he noticed the ugly flowered dress laid out on the rock, and the bloody wife beater strewn a few feet away. His eyes widened and he looked from the clothes, then up at Donny. "Boy! Get yer ass outta that water right now!" Donny was quick to wade to shore and exit the river- his undergaments left nothing to the imagination and Sirena immediately turned her head as to not look. Aldo was so flustered, he couldn't see straight. "What the hell do you think yer doin'? Put on some damn clothes, she's just a girl."

"With all due respect, sir, you don't look at h-" Aldo cut him off.

"How I look at 'er is none of yer fuckin' business, Donowitz. Now put yer pants on and go back to the boys, we're leaving."

"To the orchard?" Donny asked, and she could hear the wicked grin in his voice. Aldo gave a gruff nod and she could hear Donny pulling on his pants. "Sir, I swear I didn't try anythin' with 'er."

"Go on now." Aldo said, slapping the boy on the back. Sirena turned slowly in the water, her lips pursed as she watched a half naked Donny disappear into the trees. "Girl, you can't be disappearing like that."

"I sorry, Aldo," She said, wading towards him in the water. "I love to swim." She said, smiling.

"Be that as it may, ya' scared us half to death. Now come on, git outta that water before you catch yerself a cold or somethin'." She giggled slightly- he sounded like her father. She began to exit the water, and Aldo cleared his throat and turned around. "Just, uh, get dressed."

She nodded even though he couldn't see her and dried herself with the wool tights she didn't need anymore, and then slipped the dress over her head. "You can turn." She said, and he turned around again as she was pulling on her boots. He sighed slightly, and she looked up at him, tying the laces. "What?" She asked.

"Sirena, you can't stay with us much longer."

Sirena's eyes widened and she stood up, her jaw jutting out like a five year old. "Why?"

"It's too damn dangerous havin' a girl around. Yer a liability." He said, and his words stung her for some reason. She didn't know what a liability was, but he said it with such conviction she wanted to cry.

"What is this word?" She said, inclining her head towards him.

"It's too much responsibility, you know that word?" She nodded harshly. "Good."

"So you want me leave?" She said, grabbing the long sweater and pulling it over her head. "Fine. I leave. Goodbye." She said, and turned, stalking off into the woods. He yelled her name once, but she could care less, if the men didn't want her there, if she was a liability, then so be it. She could find her own way. She could hear the sounds of the men dimming in the distance as she pushed her way through the brush of the forest. It was getting thicker, and thicker and then she emerged into rows of trees. Fruit trees.

An orchard.

She stopped for a second to examine the trees. They appeared to be full of apples, the apples were bright red- and she reached up to pull one from it's stem. It broke off the tree with a crack. She examined it for a moment, and opened her mouth to take a bite, but froze.

"....Dort, ich horte etwas."

She froze, and dropped the apple to the ground, crouching underneath a tree and glancing from side to side. That was german, she recognized that much. As for what they were saying, she had no idea- but the voices were getting closer. She could see shadows through the rows of trees, and the voice seemed to be only a few rows over. She was trying not to breathe, not to move. Trying to become one with the dirt so they would glance right over her and not even notice she was there.

And then a hand was covering her mouth and she was being pulled backwards through the rows of trees.


	5. Author Note!

_Hey guys! Thanks to all that have reviewed, and I wanted to put this note up so no one thought I forgot about Sirena and all the Basterds.  
I picked up my whole life and moved to California! It's been super exciting, and I've been working and everything- so that's why I have not updated._

_A certain awesome reviewer is helping me with the story line and where to go next. The chapter should be up relatively soon._

_If any of you have suggestions, things you want to see, or things you don't in my story, feel free to PM me or leave them in the reviews!_

_Thanks so much, lovelies. You all rock and I promise to update more frequently now._

_XOXOX_


	6. Chapter 6

I know all of your probably lost faith in me, but I am still here! And with some aldo/rena action for you! if any of you are still around leave a review and tell me if I've still got it! I will be continuing with this story, I love poor Sirena.

Please don't hate me, I do love this story a lot and would hate to see it die out.

:)

* * *

Sirena's ankle caught on the edge of the tree and ripped through the skin. She gritted her teeth as tears sprung from her eyes due to the stinging, and whoever was dragging her backwards was not exactly being gentle. She didn't dare make a sound, just in case he wasn't a German. Maybe this maniac was her savior. She banged her head on another tree and almost yelled out in pain, but bit her lip so hard it bled instead.

And then they stopped, and she froze, just listening.

"Quiet, girl." Said a deep voice from above her, and she jerked her head up. Fucking Hugo Stiglitz. Out of all the Basterds, why not send someone who is a little more gentle? He leaned down next to her, propping his gun up on his leg. "You cannot run off, you could have been killed. Stay here, don't move."

All she could do was glare at him when he stood and walked slowly down the edge of trees. She watched him pause and point his gun, "Was das-" And then gunshots rang out, followed by more, followed by more. And then- silence. Hugo turned and walked back to her, holding his hand out to help her up. She hesitated, but took it and he pulled her up to a standing position. She wiped off the flowered dress and sniffed, looking at Hugo Sideways.

"What?" He said, lighting a rolled cigarette and cracking his neck.

"Why you come get me? I leave because he tell me too."

"He did not tell you to leave. Now come."

"No."

"Come, or I will drag you."

She stared at him for a moment, confused. "Why?"

"Because Raine told me to use force if necessary. Now _come_." He said, reaching down and grabbing her arm, he jerked her forward. She begrudgingly followed, hanging her head the entire way. When they finally hit a small clearing, she saw two germans on their knees and the Basterds circling them like vultures. Hugo tossed her to the ground and she caught herself a little, but still fell onto her knees. Pulling herself up, she wiped the dirt from her dress and just stared at all of them. She knew what was coming. She knew that these men were ruthless and no amount of joking around could distract her from that.

The exchange between Aldo and the german soldier was so quick that she didn't understand most of it, she caught a couple words she recognized as curses, some numbers, and then Aldo brought his elbow down onto the top of the Nazi's head. She inhaled deeply, staring at the bat that Donowitz was holding in his hand. She knew they were about to murder these men, it's what they did best, after all. So she turned around and sat cross legged, closing her eyes and trying to drone out the screams.

When she sensed it was all over, she opened one eye and was startled to see that Stiglitz was hovering over her, smoking a cigarette. He handed one to her and then helped her to a standing position. She could have cared less about the cigarette at that point, but let him light it, and inhaled slowly.

"I am sorry I dragged you."

She shrugged and glanced over at Aldo, wiping a bloody knife clean on his already filthy pants. Her eyes wandered for a moment to the dead German on the ground at his feet. A wave of nausea hit her like a wall, and she suddenly felt like she might puke. But, she swallowed the feeling and just moved her eyes back to Stiglitz. He was towering, and she would be lying to say he didn't scare the daylights out of her. Aldo looked up and caught her eyes for a moment, and began to walk over.

"What in the hell do you think- I mean for the love of christ you could h-" He stopped himself, staring at her with a look she could never place. "Don't ya run off like that again, ya hear?" He said, inclining his head.

She nodded. "Do not tell me to leave."

"I did no such thing!" He yelled back at her, and she briefly noticed Stiglitz wander off. The Lieutenant was staring her down, and then he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "If I wanted you gone, you would know it."

She didn't know how to interpret this so she answered with only a stiff nod, and another drag of the cigarette. "Where we go now?"

"A town 'bout a mile up. We got a meetin' with an english fella." He said and she nodded again, wondering why he was divulging so much information. They stared at each other for a moment and she bit her lip, glancing down at her feet, breaking under his stare. If she was looking up, she would've seen him smirk lazily and shove the bowie knife back into it's sleeve.

"Lieutenant."

"Not now, Wicki."

"But Sir, I believe we need to discuss something. About the girl."

"I told you earlier, there ain't nothing to discuss. She stays until she starts causing to much trouble."

"This conversation would be better suited in private."

"I agree, so drop it."

Sirena glanced between the two men, confused. She did not want to cause a rift, or upset them. Right now, she was aware that they were keeping her alive. If it wasn't for them, she would have been dead long ago. Aldo looked annoyed beyond anything, and Hugo yelled from the other side of the field, causing Sirena to jump.

"This one, he is talking."

He was referring to a bloody man, laying on his side in the grass. His finger rose, lingering in the direction of Sirena before uttering something in German. Sirena watched as Aldo stomped over to the two men, had a brief interaction with Hugo, and then glanced back at her. "They know we got her?"

Hugo gave a gruff nod.

"And they want to take her?"

He nodded again and Aldo brought his boot down on the mans face so hard that Sirena heard a crunch, and the man went limp. She cringed a bit, and turned around so she wouldn't have to see anymore of the blood, it was making her stomach bubble with anxiety. She turned only when she heard a whistle. Aldo addressed the men briefly, and they all began to pick up their belongings. Sirena wiped her nose slightly and plucked a string from her sweater to tie her hair back with.

When they began to walk, she trudged her way up to stand behind Aldo. "The man, he know who I am?"

"Yeh, 'cept he won't be able to tell anyone about it."

"I am... liab... liable... problem?"

He stopped walking, turning to face her. The other men just walked past them, avoiding their gazes, except for The Bear who chuckled despite himself and nudged Utivitch who hit his hand away. "Nah, I'd rather deal with a few minor... setbacks then hand you over to those fuckers." He grinned and Donny chuckled again in the distance. Aldo sighed and began walking again. "You been havin' more a' them nightmares?"

She shook her head, "Not since the first."

"Good."

"Yes, good. I do not like the bad ones." She paused, "Aldo?"

"Yeh?" he wasn't looking at her anymore while she followed. His strides were long, and she was panting a bit trying to keep up. He didn't notice.

"You will not let the bad men take me."

He cleared his throat. "No, I won't. I think it's good fer the boys, you know, having a woman around. If nothing else, they got something pretty to look at."

"Donny tell me he has girl back home, that she having his baby."

"Did he now?" She nodded, biting her lip a little, and wincing in pain. She had forgotten about the fact that she had ripped her lip earlier. Aldo noticed and turned, examining her face. "Yer bleedin'."

"Yes, my leg too. Hugo drag me through bushes." The men were a little ways ahead now, and Aldo was glancing ahead every couple of seconds, almost like a worried father. "I bite it."

"Yer lip?" He said, his voice raspy. His eyes were lingering on her mouth in a way that would have made her brother very uncomfortable.

"Yes," She said, and swallowed. He was leaning forward a little and she could feel a drop of blood run down her lip and onto her chin. He licked his thumb and reached forward, wiping it off of her. She was breathing heavily, and he was staring down at her with his eyes narrowed. His thumb lingered on her lip for a moment and she closed her eyes. It had been very long since she had been touched by a man in such a sensitive way. She shook involuntarily and he ran his thumb along the line of her lower lip. Sirena could feel him getting closer to her and she was electrified, practically humming.

"Lieutenant!" Someone yelled in the distance, and Sirena jumped, her eyes snapped open. Aldo cleared his throat and Sirena looked down, noticing the rift in his pants. She knew what that was, and she knew he didn't want the men to see it.

"i will go." She said and moved to walk forward. He grabbed her arm, turning her around. She looked up to face him.

"Later."

"Yes, later."

And she moved forward, walking towards the men and away from Aldo Raine.


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got all of my writing off of my hard drive! More chapters on the way!

* * *

They set up camp a few miles out of a town, or that's what Sirena heard the men say. She didn't know where she was, or who they were meeting, or where she stood with all of them. The Bear would not stop glancing over at her, and eyeing the Lieutenant suspiciously. He was hovering, while the other men were off participating in more of their silly contests, he would not let his eyes off of Sirena and his commanding officer.

"Donny, it's your turn."

"What?" He said, and Sirena listened closely. Omar was standing over him with his hands in his pockets.

"It's your turn to be on watch, I'm freezing my ass off out there, I need to get some sleep."

Donny spit onto the ground next to him then looked up at Sirena and then over to Aldo. He sighed and stood up. "Fine, go get some sleep," He paused and Sirena heard him say 'wuss' as he was walking away. She didn't know what this word meant, but it must have been an insult. Omar nodded goodnight to her and walked away from the tree she was leaning against and back over to the fire.

She saw him lay down and looked over to The Lieutenant. He was sharpening his knife like he usually did, she had watched him do it every night since they had taken her in.

Shing, shing, shing.

It was the only sound besides the crackling of the fire and soft talking of the men in the distance. She turned to look back at Aldo and saw him pull a small container out of his pocket and dip his pinky into it. He sniffed something white off of his finger and shook his head, looking up and catching her eye. She looked down at her hands and took a deep breathe.

She did not know the word for it in english, but in her native tongue she would describe it as penibila. Not comfortable and the kind of position that made your stomach twist.

He had said 'later' and she had answered him even though she didn't know what he had meant by this word. She knew what it meant, but what had it implied? What was going to happen now that later was upon them? Maybe he would put that stiffness in his pants to good use. The thought made Sirena's cheeks flood with color. She was not neatinsa, not innocent by any means. But she imagined that his level of experience was far above hers.

And why was The Bear so interested in keeping watch over them?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the light from the fire was blocked out by the shadow of a person. She looked up to see Aldo standing over her, his lips pursed. His dark hair was a mess, and he kept running a hand through it. He swallowed once and collapsed onto the ground next to her.

"I wanna apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier. It's been a long while since I was in the company of a pretty lady, and-"

"Aldo, you no need apology." She went to bite her lip, but remember the cut and stopped herself, resolving to make circles in the dirt. "You no force me, I do it because I want too."

He paused, staring out across the fire, his matured features scrunching in confusion. "What is it you wanna do, Rena?"

She turned to look at him even though he wasn't facing her, she smiled slowly. "You play stupid for me?" She says with a small smirk, and Aldo laughs. It sounds strange, almost like a cough. She has noticed that he doesn't sleep, and despite her better judgement, reaches out to lay a hand on his arm. "You shake?"

He gives a gruff nod followed by a grunt. "I gotta stay awake."

"Why?" She asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Because I gotta watch."

"Donny is on watch."

"Yeah, but I'm in charge, and these are my men. So I gotta keep watch."

She didn't ask any more questions, just stared into the fire. She wish that she would have kept the tights. It was cold at night even though it was nice during the day. Sirena had the distinct feeling that she would not be with them for much longer. They had a mission, and the people who were looking for her would show up eventually. They would track her down like they had the first time, and not even Aldo the Apache could save her then...

"Und deine Mutter? Sie sieht wie ein Pferd."

Aldo shot up immediately, padding softly over to the men. Stiglitz had also heard it, and Wicki jumped to put out the fire. Sirena turned behind her to see the trees rustling, and scattered over to the men. Donny was just breaking through the line of trees, "Lieutenant, krauts ar-"

"Over there, we heard 'em." Donny grinned, Sirena coward behind Stiglitz, avoiding all of their eyes. "Utivitch, take the girl somewhere else."

"But Lieutenant, I'm gonn-"

"Don't argue with me, Boy. Go."

He followed orders begrudgingly and pulled her deeper into the woods so that they could only see the distant shadows and outlines of The basterds. Utivitch was kicking rocks, angry he was missing all of the action. Sirena laid a hand on his arm. "I sorry."

He mustered a small smile and shrugged. "It's alright. I gotta follow orders, now matter how stup- not that keeping you safe is stupid- I mean-" he stopped himself, listening carefully to the exchange between the two squads.

Aldo Raine was not in any way excited that these germans had happened upon their camp. It seemed that it was a squad of about ten foot soldiers, and it was dark, and he was wary that there would be more. He leaned down on one knee in front of the one Wicki had confirmed was most likely in charge. "State yer business."

The soldier spit on the ground in front of him. "I will tell you nothing." Aldo smiled slightly, and Donny cracked a bat over the head of one of the soldiers in the back, who cried out in pain. The german officer seemed to grimace only for a moment.

"Now, it seems to me that if you want to avoid the same fate you should be statin' yer business right 'bout now."

He looked behind him quickly, Donny was practically giddy. "We have to find a girl."

Aldo wavered for a moment. "A girl? You see any girls here," he looked behind him. "Stiglitz over there might look pretty all dolled up, but he sure as shit ain't no girl."

The german was not stupid, he had seen the girl, he was sure of it. "She is very important to a very important man."

"I don't give a pigs ass whose important in yer world, yer plain stupid if ya' think I'm just gonna hand 'er over without a fight."

The german had nothing more to say, and all of the men were quiet as Donny and Omar disposed of the rest of the soldiers, leaving the high ranking officer for last. When he was finally done, the Lieutenant seemed out of sorts. It made the men uneasy. He whistled for Utivitch and Sirena in the woods.

Sirena had not rightfully understood most of the conversation and Smithson seemed unwilling to let her in on it. She counted the men when they returned, and breathed easy when she saw they were all alive. Aldo was sitting back on his rock, overseeing the men scalping the other soldiers. Sirena turned, trying to ignore the distinctive scraping sound she had become all too used too.

"Sirena, git over here."

She did as she was told, walking slowly over to where he was perched. Only Donny looked up and behind him, leaving the nazi scalp for only a moment to observe the pair. "What?"

"I dunno how much 'a that you heard, but they sure are lookin' fer ya'. They also know we got 'ya."

Her eyes got wide, and her jaw set. "I am becoming that word again."

"What word?"

"The one that stands for too much trouble." It was Wicki who looked up this time, catching his commanding officers eye for almost a moment. Both men knew this to be true, and it was Wicki who had informed the Lieutenant of the danger of having this woman around.

"Now, I promised to protect ya' and I don't break promises. Why don't you go over and see if you can start that fire up again, then you and I are going to have a little chat over there in them woods."

She did as she was told and had the fire going again in a couple of minutes. The men were nearly done, and she could feel a certain surge of energy passing between them. They all seemed to be awake, even Omar who had insisted he needed sleep. Aldo looked calmed and it in turned calmed Sirena, who was waiting for him to motion into the woods for her.

When the men had settled, even if it was only slightly, she felt a presence behind her. "Over here," The Lieutenant said and Sirena pushed herself off the ground to follow him into the tree line. Donny watched them carefully next to Zimmerman, who was speaking fast about that stats of a baseball team.


End file.
